If they Lived (A LOST fanfic)
by KatieFoxBlack
Summary: What if Boone and Shannon survived the Island and made it back home? what if they had a little sister waiting for them? **NOT A BOONE/SHANNON PAIRING**


**Hey there! It's almost the end of school aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Thank goodness! My class started watching LOST last week and I fell in love with it, especially Boone and Shannon. I don't think they should get together, though. So I decided to try my hand at LOST fanfic. So be nice, it's my first LOST fanfiction. But y'all are already so nice to me so I don't even need to ask.**

**I own none of this, it all belongs to the creators. **

If they lived.

Shannon Rutherford and Boone Carlyle were so relieved to be off that Island, words couldn't express it. They had almost died numerous times, some more severe than others, but lucky for them, Jack didn't give up when he could save someone. The siblings owed their lives to him, and to Ana Lucia's horrible aim. They did end up being rescued, but at what cost? they knew people who died on that island.

Needless to say neither Boone or Shannon were really never going to fly again.

Boone led Shannon up to his apartment, cherishing every moment.

Meanwhile, someone else was waiting in their own apartment, watching the television intently.

"Sophie, you have to give up," Coaxed her mother, Sabrina. "They're never coming back. They died in the crash."

"Mom!" Snapped Sophie Carlyle. "No! They said it went _missing_, not _crashed._ That means they could very well be alive!"

"Sophie," Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "It's been three years. Nobody can survive for that long without food or water. Especially not Shannon. She wouldn't last three days without her cell phone, let alone three years."

Sophie shook her head.

"I don't believe it."

Sabrina sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, will I?"

"Nope."

"Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight. DO NOT skip any classes, you hear?"

"Yeah." Sophie said. "Yeah I hear you. I won't skip class."

"Alright. See you, love!"

"Bye," Sophie called half heartedly.

Shannon collapsed on her brother's couch.

"I can't BELIEVE we're actually home!" She laughed. "After almost being shot by Ana and you almost needing your leg amputated, I can't believe we're home."

Boone nodded.

"Neither can I. But I am NEVER flying again. EVER!" He exclaimed.

"Have you still kept in touch with Jack and Kate?" Asked Shannon.

"Jack, yes. Kate, she's still working on having her name cleared, but I will as soon as I hear from Jack."

"I hope she does," Shannon replied. "Gets her name cleared, I mean. Out of everyone on the island, I hated her the least."

Boone put a hand on his chest and feigned hurt.

"I thought you hated ME the least! Or even Sayid!"

Shannon let out a laugh.

"I haven't kept in touch with him. He moved straight back to Iraq."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't we call Sabrina?" She asked. "Or Sophie? The news is out, survivors of flight 815 have been rescued and have returned to their lives."

"I don't know about Mom," Boone said. "But Sophie, definitely. It's been three years, I want to see my sister. My OTHER sister."

Shannon nodded.

"But let's go over tomorrow, yeah? Tonight I want to get back to regular life."

Sophie gaped at the TV headline.

"Oceanic flight 815 survivors have been rescued after three years!" The reporter said. 'Not all of the original survivors have lived for the past three years, But those who have include doctor Jack Shepard, criminal Kate Austen, Iraq civilian Sayid Jarrah, Claire Littleton, A mother who gave birth to her son Aaron on the Island, Hugo 'hurley' reyes, and Lifeguard Boone Carlyle along with his ballet instructor step-sister Shannon Rutherford, the after effects of the crash include..." Sophie wasn't listening. Shannon and Boone were alive! But where were they?

She pondered what to do. Should she go to Boone's apartment? They were on that flight to get back to LA anyhow. should she call one of them? their mother? or should she just stay?

Sophie shook the thoughts out of her head and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

_s they'll come when they want to,_ she told herself. _when have they ever let me down?_ She then chuckled at the thought. Shannon let her down all the time, from french homework hekp over the phone to picking her up after school. Sophie took a folded up picture of her siblings out of her jacket pocket and smiled at it. _They're alive._

The scream of the kettle startled Sophie out of her thoughts, shattering the calm mindset she'd put herself in.

Once the coffee was finished, she took a sip, but jumed and spilled it at the surprise of Sabrina bursting in the door.

"MOM!" She cried. "Have you seen the news?" Sabrina's face was a new emotion that Sophie had almost never seen before. _Joy. pure Joy._

Sophie hadn't seen that look since her mother had gotten married to Shannon's dad.

"Yes, love. I have." She smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"They're alive," Sophie whispered.

"They are. they're alive."

"Why haven't they come by yet?" Asked Sophie. "To see us?"

"Sweetheart, they just got back from pure savagery. I think we should give them some time to adjust before blaming them for not coming to see us."

Sophie nodded.

"Do I get a free pass for skipping class today then?" She asked with a grin.

"Just this once."

Boone smiled at his sister who had fallen asleep on the couch.

His bed was like cardboard, with a thick layer of dust making it stiff. But it still felt better than having a rock pillow and a bed made of leaves and old burnt cushions. he collapsed on his bed, and despite the layer of dust that rose up around him, fell right asleep.

_beep beep beep beep_

Boone's hand searched blindly for the off button , and eventually just slammed it down.

_god I haven't missed that clock,_ he thought bitterly. _wait, clock? bed? whuz goin' on?_ Then the memories of the previous night came back to him, and he frantically searched for his phone.

_Any word about Austen?_ He texted to Jack.

_Boone, dude, it's 9 am. No I haven't heard anything.?_

Boone smirked at the phone.

_Let me know. Shannon and I have basically done nothing but breathe and sleep. I can hear you laughing at that. _

_You heard me alright, Carlyle. I needed the laugh, thanks. gotta go. _

_Bye._

"Hey, Shan!" He called. "Let's go visit our sister!"

Shannon smiled and got up from the couch, pulling her blond hair back.

Boone grabbed the keys and they headed to their childhood home.

*FAST FORWARD THIRTY MINUTES.*

Boone walked up the steps, taking in the appearance of the house. There was still a garden, but the flowers were slightly wilted and it had an old look to it. the steps were the same, and so was the bright red door. he knocked, and he and Shannon held their breath for an answer. The door opened to reveal a young woman, Dark hair and Hazel eyes.

"Hi," Shannon supplied.

"Oh my god," Sophie put her hand to her mouth as a smile threatened to crack he stone expression.

"What, surprised that I could look any hotter after three years?" Boone joked. Sophie punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow!"

"You scared me to death!" She exclaimed. "Damn you!" But nevertheless, she launched herself into his arms. "Damn you!" He held her close as she burried her face in his neck. "You were gone forever."

"I know," He said. "I know but we're here now."

"Shannon!" She squeaked, wrestling herself out of Boone's arms and launching herself at Shannon.  
She laughed.

"You have NO IDEA what it's like to run out of cell service for three years," She complained. "And no shampoo or soap!" Sophie laughed.

"No, I can't imagine!"

"So what are you doing now?" Shannon asked.

"College," Sophie explained. "journalism. I know it's no life-guarding or dance instructing but..." She trailed off.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Boone. "Journalism, huh?" Sophie nodded while leading them into the house.

"Yeah. I got the idea after the crash, since so many people were reporting it. I wondered where they got their information, and I came up with Journalism.

"Congrats," Shannon said with a smile, putting her arm around her sister.

"Mom sure knows how to keep the house clean, huh?" Asked Boone, looking around. Sophie nodded.

"I guess. How are you two holding up?"

"Holding up?" Questioned Shannon.

"Well yeah. It must be a bit crazy, suddenly being back in civilization?"

"Definitely," Boone nodded. "I guess I never thought I would never get back. at least we got a good ending. people we met and liked, they died on that Island."

Sophie bit her lip. "That must have been hard."

He let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, it was. crazy. nothing like I ever imagined I'd be doing. goes to show how quickly your life can change, doesn't it?"

Shannon nodded in agreement.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Boone supplied, standing up.

"Wait," Called Sophie, but it was too late. Boone opened the door to a young man, a little shorter than Boone was himself. He was a Blond-haired boy with green eyes, and reminded him sorely of Sawyer.

The boy was startled it seemed.

"Uh, Hi," The boy said.

Boone turned back.

"Sophie, who's this guy at your door?"

Sophie came running up.

"Um, Ben, this is my brother Boone. Boone, this is Ben, my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?_

"Hi," Ben said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Ben."

"I heard," Boone replied, taking his hand and shaking it, putting on a forced smile. After Shannon having a dirt load of bad boyfriends, Boone wasn't really sure of this guy.

"Wait, you're that guy!" Ben exclaimed. "from the news! One of the survivors from the 815 flight, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks for reminding me."

Ben flushed.

"Oh, right. sorry."

"No, it's fine. I guess I'll get that a lot."

"Come on in," Sophie offered, flashing him a smile and Boone an _act decent _look.

"Hi, I'm Shannon," The step sister introduced herself. "Sophie's step sister."

"Oh," Ben replied. "I've heard a ton about you guys. sorry if I'm barging in, I was just coming to visit and I didn't know Soph had company. I can go..."

"No, no," Sophie shook her head. "No, you should stay, Ben. You and Boone can get to know each other, maybe?"

Boone smiled, but it was tight-lipped and forced.

"Yeah, fine. Hey, Sophie, could you help me grab some drinks? you want something, Shan?"

"Yeah, a white wine would be fine."

Sophie lead the way down to the cellar.

"_Soph_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, when I asked what was new, you could have started with _I got myself a boyfriend._"

"Shut up," Sophie told him. "It didn't come to mind, and I know you've had a ton of experiences with Shannon's boyfriends, but Ben's a good guy. Just be civil and try to keep an open mind."

"The last time I kept an open mind," Boone spat. "Shannon faked an abusive relationship and got me crashed on a deserted Island on the flight home."

"Do I look like Shannon to you?" Sophie asked. "No, because I've only had a few boyfriends, and I don't con money outta people. I have Mom."

Boone rolled his eyes. "I just-"

"Am going to act civil? I totally agree, Boone. you want a beer?" She smirked and tossed him a can of beer. The two re emerged upstairs to see Shannon making some conversation with Ben.

"Hey, you have my wine?" Asked Shannon. Sophie placed the refreshments on the counter and told everyone to help themselves, but not to touch Sabrina's scotch in the cellar.

"So, Boone, what do you do, man? Any hobbies?" Ben asked.

"Well, Neither Shannon or I have done a lot other than try to transmit distress signals and hunt, so no, not really." He replied.

"Are you any good?" Asked Ben.

"Excuse me?" Boone replied.

"Hunting. you said you hunted on the island. were you any good?"

Boone shrugged. "Decent, I suppose."

"I fish all the time at my cottage. Soph's come up a few times, actually." Ben said.

Shannon and Boone both turned to their sister.

"You did?" Boone asked at the same time as Shannon asked,

"What did you do?"

"Fish, swim, roast marshmallows, it's really fun," Sophie shrugged. "You should come up some time. It's actually super cool."

Boone nodded.

"We'll see."

"Well, it was fun meeting you, Ben," Shannon smiled, shaking his hand. He smiled back.

"You too," He replied.

"Yeah," Boone said, eyeing the man. "Fun."

Ben smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck, before giving Sophie a quick kiss and slipping into his car.

Once he drove off, Sophie turned on Boone.

"You promised to be civil. That-" She pointed to her face and imitated his tight-lipped smile, "didn't exactly strike me as civil."

"Sorry!" He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just a protective guy, alright, _soph_? I just don't know about him. he seemed nervous the whole time."

Shannon laughed at her brother's cluelessness.

"Well no SHIT, Sherlock!" Sophie snapped. "Guess who was making him nervous? Ben isn't Shannon's 'abusive'" She made air quotes with _abusive_ "Boyfriend He's a good guy. You two should get to know each other."

"Well," Shannon said, looking at her phone. "We gotta go. It's late. see you tomorrow, hopefully?" She asked, hugging her step sister.

"Yeah. I have a coffee shop that I like going to, I'll send you the address."

"Cool." Shannon let go of her sister and turned back to the car.

Boone then hugged held her tight, like if he let go, he would lose her again. She felt the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He asked. she nodded into his jacket.

"Don't get lost again," She told him. "I'll kill you."

"You'd have to find me first."

"I would."

"You wish."

"Get out."

Boone chuckled and joined Shannon in the car.

Just then, his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Jack.

_News on Kate!?_

"what is it?" Shannon asked, peering over his shoulder from the driver's seat.

"Kate," He replied. "Jack says there's new from the trial.

"And?"

_**To be continued...**_

**SO? how was it? I know that according to lostpedia and every other website that Boone doesn't have a sister other than Shannon, but I felt like it was a cute touch, someone to get back to. also, I forgot to mention, Jack was just barely able to save Boone after he fell, and Ana Lucia missed Shannon's abdomen, giving her a nasty slice out of her side. but they both survive, because I love them both. I also love Kate. and what about that cliffhanger? Don't forget to review, it always means so much when you do!**


End file.
